With an increase in the ability to gather data about events in our environment, the type and speed of communication transmission over wireless channels, and the desire to respond accordingly to such events, crowd sourcing has increased and the information obtained from crowd sourcing is in demand. However, inefficiency, inconvenience and/or a compromise in safety can occur as a result of erroneous crowd sourced information.